Return to Cybertron
by GothicLolita009 aka Hayley M
Summary: Set after TF Armada-a little bit of AU. Two kids find themselves returning to Cybertron, and the only ones who can help the Transformers bring back some old friends.
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
~Just a quick note: I DO NOT own Transformers. No clue who does. No need to sue me, okay. This is just for fun.   
  
Optimus Prime took the turbolift down into the sublevel of the new Unified Command Centre. He had to admit, it was great to be back on Cybertron. Unicron was gone, and the war was over. All of the Transformers lived in 'Peace Under Prime' as they sometimes called it.   
  
After the war with Unicron, Cybertron called for a leader who could take command of the once warring sides and get them working together in some sort of cohesive order. Everyone agreed that Optimus Prime was the obvious choice, and a virtual shoo-in for the new vacancy. With that settled, Prime took command and began to rebuild Cybertron. Piece by piece, the war-torn planet was rebuilt and now virtually everyone was living in relative comfort and safety.  
  
There were, however, some other things being built as well. Down below the Command Centre, Optimus had gathered a team of the best technicians, mechanics, and various code breakers to rebuild two of the lost Decepitcon warriors. Also down here is where his beloved sister Firestorm slept.   
  
Three capsules were all lined up in a row against the wall as Prime walked into the room. Red Alert, Sideswipe, and various other Autobots and Decepticons were hard at work deciphering codes and soldering metal and working to restore the shells of the two lost Transformers.  
  
The lone capsule that was full contained the sleeping Firestorm. After the war, she had mysteriously fallen into a deep stasis lock, and no one could seem to bring her out of it. The blue fluid which protected her brought out her pale, ivory hair and made it almost shimmer. Never had she looked so lovely. Prime turned to his faithful friend and comrade.  
  
"Red Alert, how's the actual metalworking going?"  
  
"As well as can be expected sir, given the fact that only the Decepticons seem to be able to break the codes and read the schematics we need to rebuild Galvatron and Starscream. This is going to take a lot more time to complete. Right now we only have about 45% of the schematics to rebuild their bodies."  
  
Prime absorbed this information for a moment before answering.  
  
"All right. Keep up the good work. Maybe one day this will all pay off. The sooner we can get the new bodies completed, the sooner we can get to work on locating the sparks."  
  
Before he left, Prime's gaze shifted to his dormant sister.   
  
"Hang in there, Firestorm. Sooner or later, we'll find a way to bring you back to life. And maybe we can bring back your lover, too. When that happens, I promise you two will be able to live together in happiness. Not even Galvatron will be able to hold you back." 


	2. The New Kid

Chapter 1  
  
-Please refer to the Disclaimer in the Prologue. Thanks!  
  
"C'mon, Brina. We're gonna be late!"  
  
The call of her mother woke 14 year-old Brina MacPhearson from a deep slumber in which she seemed to be far away--as if on a distant world where there was nothing but war and death and dying. She didn't seem to know why.  
  
Ever since Brina could remember, she had not been like other girls. During her child-hood, girls her age played with Barbies and had tea parties. She wandered the hills and woods around her home, using her secret gift of imagination to create stories of battles and war. Her own mother had never understood it, but nourished Brina's gift as best she could.  
  
It was a new year at the famous (or infamous, depending on who you were) Ganbakiru High School. One of the top schools in its prefecture, it had a reputation for failing lazy students and only graduating the best of the best.  
  
"Let's see...I have everything I need. Pencils, pens, erasers, paper, binders, and even my CD player for my study hall. Right then," said Brina fiercely, throwing her backpack on. She slipped into her shoes and opened the door.  
  
"See ya, Mama! I'm going now!" she called happily, and rushed out the door.  
  
It was the usual chaos, hustle, and bustle to find room 322-B, but find it Brina did. Even though she was smart for her age, the stupid school insisted she daydreamed too much and made her take classes that bored her with their slow pace. It wasn't that she was daydreaming, really, but thinking about something she couldn't quite understand and yet would fight to comprehend. Brina shrugged to herself and took a seat near the front.  
  
"Well, good morning class," said Mr. Sutsujuki as he opened his lesson plan. He was a tall man, and fortunately for Brina, not too strict. Just the right balance for a teacher, in her opinion. Then, she noticed the person standing next to him.  
  
"Oh yes, I forgot. Class, this is Neil Elliot--he will be entering our class. Neil, would you like to say anything about yourself in front of the class?"  
  
He shook his head no.  
  
"Fine. Take your seat then, next to...Brina, is there anyone sitting next to you?"  
  
"No, sir."  
  
"Take your seat next to Brina MacPhearson."  
  
The boy was sandy-haired, and had the loveliest set of blue eyes Brina had ever seen. They stared at each other for long moments before Mr. Sutsujuki rapped on their desks with his pointer and fussed at them for daydreaming. For some reason, the morning passed quicker than usual.  
  
As the bell rang, Brina gathered her books to go home, and found a note tucked into the corner of her binder.  
  
'Meet me outside the school today after the lunch bell. I want to talk to you.'  
  
Neil had signed it.   
  
As always, your reviews and suggestions are always welcome. 


	3. The Transformers

Chapter 2  
  
-You know what to do as far as the Disclaimer, right?  
  
"Hi there....Brina, right?"  
  
"Yeah, that's right. Brina MacPhearson."  
  
"Neil Elliot. Nice to meet you."  
  
"Likewise, I'm sure."  
  
Brina couldn't help but blush at the attention of this cute, sandy-haired boy. And on the first day, too! Oh, would her mother be angry if she knew!  
  
"So, um...Do you wanna go get some lunch? I'll pay," Neil asked, smiling. Something about that smile made Brina smile too. It was as if she had known it all her life. Being around Neil made her feel, well, safe. Not to mention he was really cute!  
  
"Sure. I'd love to. Just let me call my mom and let her know."  
  
A few moments later, the two students were inside a McDonald's and eating hamburgers with fries and drinks. Brina had to admit, this was really nice. Cute guy, good food, what more could a girl ask for? She was basically in heaven.   
  
"Say, Brina...has your mom or dad ever told you the story of the Transformers?"  
  
"No."   
  
"Well, a long time ago, there were these huge giant robots called Transformers because they could, well...transform into vehicles to blend in with Humans better. Their leader was called Optimus Prime. He led the Autobots, the good guys. There was also Megatron, the evil Decepticon leader. The two of them were fighting here on Earth to find the most of these Minicons. They're small robots who are not really interested in fighting. Anyway, the war shifts to the Transformer home planet; Cybertron. The two warring sides join up to fight a new enemy called Unicron, who was trying to destroy them all. And it's said that certain Transformers were...."  
  
"Were...what, Neil. Tell me," demanded Brina, moving in closer, completely spellbound.  
  
"They say that the essence of certain Transformers, called a spark, have been re-born inside of Humans. Of course it's only a legend..."  
  
"Tell me, Brina...do you think it's true?" asked Neil, leaning in closer to her.  
  
"Erm...I...I guess it could be. Anything is possible, right?"  
  
Neil looked her in the eye a long moment before answering."  
  
"You don't think I'm crazy? You think I might actually have something here?"  
  
"Well...yes."  
  
Neil smiled. Apparently that was the answer he was looking for.  
  
Okay! Chapter 2 is complete. If you wanna tell me where to go with this one, then submit a review and let me know. I LOVE hearing from you! 


	4. The Base

Chapter 3  
  
~A MAJOR Thank You to everyone who has reviewed and/or read this story so far. The updates will come as fast as possible, so stay tuned!  
  
"Brina! Brina, phone for you!"  
  
The calls of her mother roused Brina from her now all-too-frequent reveries. Now she seemed to recall a long time ago, fighting in some kind of battle to stop an unspeakable evil alongside some large robot. These times of quiet seemed to come around much more frequently now that Neil had shown up. Was it just chance, or was Neil somehow making them stronger?   
  
"Hey, Brina."  
  
"Neil! What is it?"  
  
"Can you get out today and meet me at the observatory outside of town? There's something there you and I need to check out."  
  
"Um...Yes, I think so--but..."  
  
"Good. Meet me there at 3 o'clock sharp, okay."  
  
"Okay, Neil. See you then."  
  
At 3 o'clock sharp, Brina and Neil met at the observatory. Built into a mountian, it had massive satelites which captured radio waves from far out into space. Why Neil wanted to come here, Brina would never guess. But now she was practically his girlfriend, and besides, she was also interested in whatever Neil wanted her to see."  
  
"Good, you made it. C'mon. This way," said Neil. His eyes were glowing with anticipation, and he seemed very excited. Brina smiled at his enthuasiam and followed him into the long tunnel.  
  
Before long, they came out into what seemed to be a dark cavern of some kind. Neil felt along the wall, and instantly lights flickered on, revealing a giant underground base. Brina's eyes went wide with wonder. She was barely able to speak.  
  
"Neil...what the heck is this place?"  
  
"It's the Autobot's base here on Earth. And maybe someday, they'll come back to it. We need to clean it up and make it ready for them," said Neil with a grin. He pulled out some old rags and tossed a few to Brina.  
  
"C'mon. Let's clean it up."  
  
"Neil...could I walk around and check out the base? Maybe the Autobots left clues on how to get to where they are now on Cybertron."  
  
"Good thinking, Brina! Go for it."  
  
A half-hour later, Brina had walked through just about every inch of the old base without a clue. She sighed heavily. There was nothing that could possibly lead them to the Autobots. For some reason, this seemed to really irritate her. She shrugged to herself, taking a look in the very last of the rooms. She gasped.  
  
Inside was a gate of some kind.  
  
"Hey, Neil! I think I found what we're looking for!" she called happily.  
  
A few moments later, Neil and Brina went back into the main computer room and sat down to discuss the new plan.  
  
"I say we try it. I say we try to use that thing to get to Cybertron."  
  
"I'm with you, Neil. I don't know what, but something has been calling to me ever since we started this whole thing. All my life, I've felt like there was something more out there for me. I think that if we go to Cybertron, it'll help to clear my mind."  
  
Neil nodded almost instantly.  
  
"Let's e-mail out parents and go."  
  
Yay! They're off to Cybertron! Next chapter should be up this weekend. I hope. As always, reviews and suggestions are welcome! 


	5. The Arrival

Chapter 4  
  
"Let's go."  
  
Brina went over to the computer and punched a few keys.   
  
"I've programmed the coordinates for Cybertron. I also programmed the computer to go back into stasis after we've warped."  
  
"How did you know how to do all that?"  
  
"I have no clue. But let's not worry about it. The gate is going to open in two minutes. We should hurry up."  
  
The pair managed to find and don spacesuits (kinda like the ones Rad and the other Armada kids wore) and made it to the warp gate with only a few moments to spare before they were whisked away on what seemed to be an invisible star to the other side of the galaxy.  
  
When Brina and Neil came to, they were on the outskirts of what appeared to be a thriving city of some kind. They looked around with wonder at the buildings and the massive Transformers making their way around the area. It was like something from out of their dreams.   
  
"Cybertron," they whispered together.  
  
"Hey!" called a rough, nasal voice from behind them. The startled children turned to face none other than a Transformer wearing a violet emblem, painted on his body.  
  
"Cyclonus," Neil said, looking up at the Decepticon.  
  
"Hey! How the heck do you who I am, kid?! Oh, well, that's important right now. You two better start talkin' or I'll alert our Head of Security. And trust me, he knows how to make Humans talk," replied Cyclonus, leveling his blaster at the children.  
  
"Cyclonus, put that pea shooter away and get back to patrolling. I'll deal with these two. You did well to get on the comm when you noticed them, but they're only kids and we don't need to be waving blasters at them, okay," called another Transformer from behind.  
  
Cyclonus was thoroughly embarrassed and turned to face his superior with the red emblem on his chest and a yellow body with bright blue optics.  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Hotshot!" cried Neil and Brina together. They both smiled in recognition and turned back to look at each other, just as confused as to how they both knew the name of this Autobot. The words were unspoken, but the communication was clear as a bell.  
  
"Wait just a second. You two have me at a bit of a disadvantage. You seem to know me, but I don't know you. Mind tellin' me who you are, kids?" inquired the Autobot gently, kneeling down to get a better look at them.  
  
"I'm Neil. This is Brina. We found your base and found a way to program your warp computer and then follow you to Cybertron."  
  
"What?!"   
  
It took a moment while Neil and Brina, in turn, explained everything as best as they knew how. Hotshot listened patiently, turning the facts over in his mind. Somehow, these kids knew everything about the Transformers, but couldn't explain how. Neither could Hotshot, if it came to that. But he was pretty sure he knew where to get some answers.  
  
"All right, kids. Hop in. I'm going to take you to Optimus Prime. You can explain all of this to him. Maybe there's a way to figure it out."  
  
Hotshot transformed into his vehicle form, and the children obediently got in the car and went with the Head of Security.  
  
~Next Chapter will be up As Soon As Possible (ASAP). I don't know how long it might take, but just bear with me, okay. As always, reviews and suggestions are welcome and appreciated! 


	6. The Meeting

Chapter 5  
  
~Plot Rabbits are running out of fuel. Help me make things interesting, okay! Submit a review and tell me what you want to happen. Of course, you'll get ample credit.  
  
Back on Earth, Galen Tropier slicked back his hair with a watered-down comb and made sure his suit and tie were perfect. After all, it wasn't every day one ran for President of the Student Council. He had to look his very best. Checking his speech for errors, he sifted through the index cards and saw that it was good.   
  
"Alright, Mother. I'm going now. Wish me luck!" he called, rushing out the door.  
  
As he walked to school, Galen couldn't help but chuckle to himself. One day, the Ganbakiru High SCA, and the next...the universe. Who knew? It could happen.  
  
*********  
  
Hotshot, Brina and Neil walked through the doors to the Unified Command Centre to a desk where a blue Transformer was waiting. He looked up and smiled.  
  
"Hey, bro. Here to make your daily report?" inquired Sideswipe. Since returning to Cybertron, he had taken on the responsibility of clearing all those who wished to meet with Optimus, as well as training new recruits for the standing army. Overall, he was content, but the job was dull. It was always good to see his brother come in for a chat.  
  
"'Fraid not, Sideswipe. I have a couple kids here Optimus needs to see."  
  
"What? You're kidding, right, bro? I mean, how can there--"  
  
Sideswipe stopped at Hotshot's stern glance.  
  
"Erm...Right, bro. Go on ahead in. Optimus is meeting with the heads of the Committees right now, but I'll let him know you're here and it's important."  
  
"Thanks, bro."  
  
Hotshot led the way to a large turbolift, and within a few moments the doors opened to a fine office. Windows looked out over the city, and the chairs looked to be rather comfortable. Three smaller robots were hard at work in the office with brooms and mops, cleaning up and making sure the place was in tip-top shape.  
  
"Hey there, you three," called Hotshot jovially. The three smaller robots turned and beeped a greeting to their friend.  
  
"Brina and Neil...these are called Minicons, in case you've never heard of them. They're programmed for peace, and we only use them when they want us to. Since we're in peace time right now, the Minicons volunteer to help us bigger guys with little stuff like this. These three are Runway, Mirage, and Highwire."  
  
The trio of Minicons beeped a hello.  
  
"Nice to see you too, you three," said Brina with a proper Japanese bow.  
  
"Nice to..meet you," said Neil, following her lead.  
  
"Go on ahead and sit down, you two. Optimus will be here soon."  
  
The children decided to take one chair, while Hotshot took the other. A few minutes later, the door swished open, and Hotshot turned to it and snapped to.  
  
"Optimus, sir. Thank you for taking the time to see me today, sir," said Hotshot in military fashion, saluting his commander.  
  
"Sit down, Hotshot. You know I like it when I can get away from those Committees. They always seem to want something. It gets taxing. Oh, well, I guess that's the way that Committees are supposed to be. Always in need of something," came a soft, almost tired voice.  
  
Brina and Neil also stood up and looked up from between Hotshot's shins.  
  
"And who are these two?"  
  
Hotshot looked down to see Brina and Neil peering up at Optimus.  
  
"Sir, these children found their way here from Earth via the warp gate. The femme is Brina, the other is called Neil. They seem to know lots of things about us, yet they don't know why. I thought you might want to talk to them yourself."  
  
"Of course. You're dismissed now, Hotshot. Go ahead and report to Jetfire now. And thank you for bringing these children to me."  
  
"Yes, sir." Hotshot saluted smartly and left.  
  
Optimus sat down at his desk while the children watched and managed to find their way back to their seats. It was a moment before Optimus looked up.  
  
"Children, welcome to Cybertron." 


	7. Ths Signs: Part 1

Chapter 6  
  
~Okay, so maybe I was wrong about running out of fuel.   
  
Galen Tripor sat down after delivering his speech. It seemed to have the other students convinced, but it was hard to tell what the others would have to say. It was strange that the new boy Neil Eliott wasn't here to run against him. Maybe he knew it wasn't worth it.  
  
For long moments, he sat listening to the other two candidtes. Shane Wakanari and Thane Sevlan were both good speakers, perhaps even better than Galen himself. And it was as if Thane were throwing his support to Shane. Who knew why.  
  
********  
  
Back on Cybertron, Optimus began to question the children about what they knew. It wasn't much, and almost frustrating to see the kids attempt to explain what couldn't be. He turned over what Brina and Neil had sail in his processors for a long time. These children seemed to have some kind of strange connection to Cybertron, but no clue as to what it was.  
  
Later that evening, Optimus sat down with Jetfire over cubes of Energon. Prime had decided to house the kids in quarters near his own, and some of the men were already working to accomidate their Human needs for what looked to be a long stay.  
  
"Jetfire, how could you explain Hotshot and Cyclonus finding two young people who seem to know nearly everything about us, and yet have no clue as to why this is so?"  
  
The Autobot vice-commander shrugged his white shoulders.  
  
"Don't look at me, Optimus, sir. I don't have a clue. But whatever it is, we need to find out and soon. Maybe you should take Red Alert off the reconstruction project for a few days to examine the kids? I know he would like the change of pace."  
  
"Good idea, Jetfire. Go and let him know."  
  
The next morning, Brina was the first to awaken. She made breakfast for herself and Neil in the makeshift kitchen and made herself presentable for the day. As she opened the door, a Trnasformer with a yellow face and grey body was waiting for her. The thing she noticed first was that his Autobot symbol had a long gash running down it.   
  
"My name is Wheeljack, Miss Brina. Optimus has instructed me to attend you and bring you to his quarters when you're ready."  
  
Brina smiled.   
  
"So, I see you finally decided to leave ol' Galvatrash and come join your comrades again, eh Wheeljack? It's about time. Glad to see you and Hotshot managed to reconcile things."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Brina looked up at Wheeljack, confused.   
  
"Did I just say something?" 


	8. The Sparks

Chapter 7  
  
"Optimus, sir...she called him Galvatrash!"  
  
Silently, Optimus Prime rolled his optics. Wheeljack had brought both Brina and Neil to him, and they had been since turned over to Red Alert. And now he had decided to take the liberty of expressing his displeasure at the fact Brina had spoken ill of the former Decepticon leader.  
  
"Calm down, Wheeljack. I don't think Brina would call anyone that, especially someone she's never met. Now go and report for duty, understand?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
Now in the quiet serenity of his office, Optimus sat down to think. There was only one Transformer who ever added 'trash' to the end of Galvatron's name. She was the only one to ever say that.  
  
"Firestorm."  
  
Back downstairs, Red Alert hooked up scanners and sensors to Brina first. He had been mildly surprised when she referred to him as 'Redster' when she walked in. And she had a smirk that reminded him of Firestorm. Neil looked almost familiar as well, in some inconceivable way.   
  
"There's no need to be afraid, kids. None of this is designed to hurt," the medic said reassuringly, beginning the scans. What he saw startled him.  
  
It was as if she were harboring two hearts!  
  
Red Alert tapped his comm unit.  
  
"Optimus, this is Red Alert. You should come down here and check this out stat."  
  
Prime was almost floored.  
  
"Are you sure, Red Alert!"   
  
"As sure as I can be from the initial scans. I'm running more detailed readings now."  
  
The computer beeped.  
  
"Here we go," the medic said, pulling the readings and examining them.  
  
"No doubt about it, Optimus. Brina MacPhearson, by some miracle, has two minds and two hearts. And here's the kicker. One of them is an Autobot spark."  
  
"So the story is true," called Neil triumphantly.   
  
When he was examined, it was found that Neil also harbored a spark. However, this one seemed to be different from Brina's.   
  
"Galvatron?"  
  
"No. But I get the feeling it is one of the ones we lost in the battle with Unicron. This would explain why these children know what they know."  
  
Optimus absorbed this information.  
  
"So is there any way to reclaim the sparks from the children, Red Alert?"  
  
"None that I can see yet, sir. But now that we know, I can work on a solution to this problem. In the meantime, I might suggest we double our efforts to finish the new bodies for Galvatron and Starscream. We should also try to find Galvatron's spark as well."  
  
"I'll go," said Neil from his slab.  
  
"No, Neil. It's far too dangerous. Besides, Red Alert needs you here to find a way to reclaim the spark you harbor," said Optimus almost at once.  
  
"I have an idea. Optimus, let Neil go back and look for Galvatron's spark. I think he would be able to find it a lot better than any of us could. I could stay here on Cybertron and help Red Alert," Brina said.  
  
Optimus considered this carefully. It was probably the best course of action.   
  
"Very well then, Brina. You'll remain here to assist Red Alert. Neil, you'll go with Jetfire and Hotshot back to Earth to find Galvatron's spark." 


	9. Finding Galvatron

Chapter 8  
  
I am currently having writer's block with this story, but I am gonna try and write through it and maybe come up with something good. Wish me luck!  
  
Within moments, Neil and the two Trnasformers were back on Earth.  
  
"Stay at the base, you guys. You'll only attract attention if you follow me around. I'll find Galvatron and bring him back."  
  
Hotshot looked less than convinced, but nodded anyways.  
  
"Okay, Neil. But call if you need us."  
  
Shane Wakanari and Thane Sevlan sat together at the lunch table, glaring over at their opponet in the elections. Galen Tripor was glaring right back at them. A current of hatred and something much more seemed to pass through the group.  
  
"Everyone, may I have your attention," called the principal through the intercom system. "I have a very important announcement. The winner of the Student Council President elections is...Galen Tripor!"  
  
All of Galen's supporters cheered while the new president smirked over at Shane and Thane.  
  
"Have no fear, Shane. We'll get him," hissed Thane.  
  
"I fear NOTHING, you mindless idiot. We'll get him, all right," Shane hissed right back, laughing in a way that would be familiar to any Transformer in the universe.  
  
Meanwhile, Neil had heard the announcement in the lunch line and was fixed on Shane, Galen, and Thane. He carried his tray over to the table where a bunch of girls happened to join him. He absently paid attention to their questions, but kept his eyes fixed on the president-elect. Neil had figured out how to allow the spark he carried to speak to him in some way or other. He didn't understand it, but somehow it made sense.   
  
As Galen rose from the table at the end of lunch, Neil excused himself and went over to him.  
  
"Excuse me, Galen. Could I talk with you for a moment?"  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
"Any luck, Red Alert?" inquired Optimus Prime.  
  
"No, sir, not yet," replied the weary science officer. Brina lay on the table, half asleep, wishing she could help the Autobots recover what was inside of her.   
  
Prime sighed. This was not going as they had hoped. All day, Red Alert had been dilligently working to find a way to seperate the Autobot spark from Brina's heart and being, but nothing seemed to work. Everything he tried or thought of would either harm Brina, the spark she carried, or it just wouldn't work.  
  
"All right, then. Red Alert, I think you and Brina could use some rest. Why don't you go back to your quarters and we'll try again tomorrow."  
  
Back in her small room, Brina looked at herself in the mirror.  
  
'Hey...whoever you are, inside of me....can you come out? I wanna talk to you,' she thought silently. Almost instantly, her reflection became that of a Transformer. She was decked in amber and black armor, with pale white hair and a silver faceplate. She looked like some kind of robot goddess with her face serene and gentle.  
  
"You wanted to speak with me, Brina?"  
  
"Um...yes. first off, can you tell me who you are?"  
  
"I am called Firestorm. Optimus Prime is my brother."  
  
"And you know my body has your spark in it, right?"  
  
"Of coruse. We are one in the same."  
  
"I was wondering...could you, maybe, find a way to come out and go back into your own body?"  
  
"Unfortuantly, I can't. You see, my creator Lorelei placed a spell over me. I can only be returned to my body and awakened by a kiss from my true love."  
  
"How conveient," replied Brina sarcastically.  
  
"But I know that I felt him nearby before....wait a moment, wasn't there a boy with you?"  
  
"Yes...he went back to Earth to find someone else."  
  
"There. His spark is in that boy," exclaimed Firestorm joyfully.  
  
"You mean Neil?"  
  
"Yes. That is why you were drawn to each other. My spark and the one Neil carries were intertwined together. But who did Neil go to seek?"  
  
"I think his name was Galvatron."  
  
"Was his spark re-born too?" Firestorm sounded alarmed.  
  
"Well, I don't know," replied Brina sheepishly.  
  
"If that's the case, if Neil brings back Galvatron's spark, we could have some serous trouble. Galvatron and my brother Optimus are enemies. Galvatron would never allow Optimus to rule, and he would never like the idea of ruling as one. This could mean a lot of trouble. Brina, you must be careful. I promise, so long as you let me, I will watch over you."  
  
With that, the image in the mirror faded, and Brina fell asleep where she was, totally drained.  
  
"Take this!"  
  
Galen was knocked to the ground and landed on his side. Hard. Shane and Thane were ganging up on him for winning the election. And now that school was out, there was no one who could stop them.  
  
"We'll show you what happens to those who try to oppose us!" shouted Shane as he kicked Galen in the ribs.   
  
"Hey!"  
  
The sound of another voice stopped Shane and Thane in their tracks. Standing nearby with fists clenched was Neil.  
  
"Back off, you clowns," he said.   
  
Shane and Thane turned to each other, communicating with their silence. Thane went for Neil while Shane continued to beat on Galen.   
  
"You'll pay for this, Neil!" shouted Thane, sailing in with a right hook.  
  
Neil ducked it and slammed his fist into Thane's stomach, sending him reeling backwards and doubling over with pain. Then he jumped Shane and landed a few good blows to his face, leaving the boy with a black eye, a nearly broken nose and a decent split lip. He came down with an elbow strike to the leg, nearly breaking the appendage in half. The two boys limped off as fast as they could carry each other while Neil helped Galen to his feet.  
  
"Thanks, new kid."  
  
"Name's Neil. You should come with me. Those two will be back."  
  
Neil guided Galen back to the old Autobot base where Hotshot and Jetfire were waiting.   
  
"What am I doing in the Autbot base?! And WHERE is Optimus PRIME!?" inquired Galen almost at once.  
  
Jetfire's optics lit up. No one but Galvatron could bellow like that.  
  
"Calm down, Galen. We're going to warp to Cybertron and you're coming with us."  
  
"No! Let me go! Wait a second!"  
  
"Hotshot?" Neil said, throwing a glance at the yellow mech.  
  
"You got it, buddy."  
  
It was back to Cybertron once more.  
  
*Sorry for taking so long to update. Next chapter is coming soon..I hope. Also start looking for some song paraodies from me! As always, suggestions and reviews are ALWAYS welcome! 


	10. The Return

Chapter 9  
  
~Sorry it's taken so long to update. I've been working on some song paraodies and with work and school, it's hard to keep up. I'm hoping I've gotten over my writer's block with this one. Welp, here we go!~  
  
Galen, Neil, Hotshot, and Jetfire landed back on Cybertron. Brina, Optimus, Red Alert, Cyclonus and Demolisher were waiting for them.  
  
"Welcome to Cybertron, Galen Tripor," said Neil happily.  
  
Brina went up to Neil with shining eyes and bowed slightly.  
  
"Welcome back."  
  
Optimus explained the dilemma to Galen on the way to the underground centre. Galen seemed to accept the new facts of his existance without question--admirable for a Human boy. And now for the first time, all three kids were able to go inside and see the underground project.  
  
Inside three seperate capsules, submerged in a liquid-like substance, were the newly completed shells of Galvatron and Starscream. Beside them, Firestorm's body lay quietly.   
  
"These are the shells of the sparks you carry. If you think of the spark as the heart-- the living essence of a Transformer, then think of these as bodies with no heart," explained Optimus quietly. He went over to the first capsule, which was smaller than the rest.  
  
"Brina McPhearson, you are carrying the spark of this femme. She is called Firestorm, and she is my sister. We fought long and hard in the battle with Unicron. Afterward, she fell asleep mysteriously."  
  
Optimus crossed over to the next capsule. The form inside was blue and red with an orange faceplate. The wings spread from his back gracefully, and were freshly painted with a violet logo.  
  
"Neil Elliot, the spark you carry is that of the Decepticon called Starscream. Despite the fact he was a traitor, he was noble and brave till his very last. He was lost in the battle with Unicron."  
  
The third capsule held a Transformer painted with the same violet logo. His purple and silver body were slightly larger than the rest. It was obvious this one was armed for battle.  
  
"Galen Tripor, you also harbor the spark of a Decepticon. The one you carry is that of Galvatron. He and I were enemies for a long time, and we reluctantly joined forces to defeat the evil one called Unicron and to save Cybertron. He sacrificed himself to stop Unicron's evil. We have been working to reconstruct the shells of the lost Decepitcons in hopes of reviving their sparks one day."  
  
The three Humans stood looking at their Transformer counterparts in awe. All of their lives, these robots had been at war with each other. It was a history of nothing but fighting--yet they had managed to survive over all this time.   
  
Suddenly, Brina looked above her, eyes wide and body shaking. Following her gaze, all in the room stood still at the sight.  
  
A lone figure with wings of white and a gown of blue with pale hair was looking down at the trio of Humans. This woman was Lorelei--Firestorm's creator. Light pulsed around her as she crossed her hands over her chest and closed her eyes.  
  
"Two hearts in one, become two in two. Heart, mind, body, shed yourselves. Return to your bodies, and let it be," she chanted. The three children were taken up in a flash of light, and three gleaming lights seperated from their bodies.   
  
Galvatron's spark was the first to return. His optics snapped open, and he groggily looked about him, seeing himself with Optimus Prime, but too out of it to care just at that moment.  
  
Starscream's optics were the next to open. His head snapped up, instantly alert, already looking for a way out of confinement.  
  
"Get the capsules open! Hurry!" shouted Optimus. The stunned underling hurried to open the capsules containing the newly revived Decepticons.  
  
Brina's body felt white hot. She felt her chest pulled out beyond the rest of her, and felt something leave it. She barely managed to see a blue-colored light travel to the smallest capsule. Firestorm was being returned to her body.  
  
With a gasp, Firestorm's eyes snapped open. The newly revived Transformers stepped from their capsules in a rush of protective fluid. All three looked at each other, dazed and confused.   
  
"Starscream?"  
  
"Firestorm?"  
  
"I thought you were dead."  
  
"I'm here, somehow."   
  
With a cry, Firestorm rushed to embrace him, and they held each other close.  
  
"Let go of her, Starscream! I forbid you to be around that Autobot twit," bellowed Galvatron.  
  
Optimus watched all this with a certain degree of amusement. Some things never changed--and Galvatron's bellow was one of them.  
  
"Welcome back, Galvatron and Starscream. Firestorm, you're awake. It's nice to have you three back with us."  
  
"Optimus!"  
  
  
  
"Prime?!"  
  
"Big brother!"  
  
"Sorry, Prime, but--"  
  
"Would you cool it, Galvatrash? Why don't you wait and see how we came to be here before you start blasting the place apart. Did that thought ever occur to you?" snapped Firestorm.  
  
Remarkably, Galvatron listened to the femme and backed down--waiting for the explaination which he was sure would come soon.   
  
~Yay! Sparks have been returned. Lemme know where I should go with this--Review, okay! See ya next chapter.~ 


	11. The New Threat

Chapter 10  
  
~Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, especially Zeheria! You're the best! *gives all the reviewers little TF plushies*  
  
  
  
"Brina!"  
  
"Neil!"  
  
"Galen!"  
  
The newly revived Transformers turned to look at each other.   
  
"But I thought--"  
  
"You were--"  
  
"How did--"  
  
  
  
"When were--"  
  
"What the heck?" they all said at once.  
  
Optimus had to admit, it was an almost comical scene. Each one was questioning the others as to how, when, where and why they were here.  
  
"Calm down, you three. Everything will be explained soon."  
  
"Don't tell me to--" began Galvatron.  
  
"Calm down, Galvamouth. The kids are coming to," snapped Firestorm.  
  
Brina was the first to awaken, very slowly returning to consciousness and getting to her feet. The boys revived at nearly the same time. All three looked up at their Transformer counterparts in awe and wonder.  
  
"Wow...are they awake?" Neil asked, almost not believing it.  
  
"Yes, Neil. We're awake now. And we have you Humans to thank for protecting our sparks for us," replied Starscream gently, kneeling to get a better look at the boy.  
  
"For sure. Eh, Galvatron?"   
  
"Um...Yes. Thank you."  
  
Firestorm chuckled at Galvatron's shyness. It had never been like him to be shy about anything. Except saying thanks. She smiled, looking down at Brina.  
  
"We need to get you kids back home now. They must be worried about you back on Earth," the femme said gently.  
  
"Wait a minute. There's something we need to talk about."  
  
  
  
"What is it, Galvatron?"  
  
"Unicron."  
  
~What?! Unicron?! Dum, dum, dum....Stay Tuned! Sorry for cutting this one short. Another chapter should be up this weekend, I promise! Suggestions and reviews are ALWAYS welcome! 


	12. Or Not

Chapter 11  
  
*Yay! Yet another chapter. This should be the final one for this story. As always, you know the Discalimer*  
  
Optimus couldn't help but look visibly shaken at Galvatron's comment.  
  
"What about Unicron?"  
  
"I know I sensed his presence...that worm Thrust, too."  
  
Neil thought for a moment, and turned to Brina.  
  
"Shane and Thane."  
  
"Sideways and Thrust," replied Galvatron.  
  
"Sideways was a shell for Unicron. They were one," interjected Prime.  
  
"It has to be them."  
  
"This isn't good. We know what happened last time," interjected Red Alert.  
  
"We have to find their sparks and destroy them..." began Galvatron, but was cut off as Firestorm's body began to levitate off the floor and glimmer with a strange light. Brina watched, awestruck. The femme's optics shone a pale silver, and she spoke with a voice far away.  
  
"I have released the sparks of Thrust and Unicron. They are in a void and can never be returned to another body again."  
  
"Lorelei?!"  
  
The femme looked down with a gentle face.  
  
"Yes, it's me. I borrowed Firestorm's body to let you know there is nothing to worry about. Unicron and Thrust are among those who cannot return."  
  
Five Years Later  
  
"Congratualtions!"  
  
There was a lot of laughing and joy as the couple emerged from their makeshift chapel. Alexis, Rad, Carlos, Billy, Fred, Brina, Galen and Neil all lined the pathway to the waiting hovercraft. Them, along with many Trnasformers, had gathered to witness this happy occasion and threw rice at the happy couple. Even Galvatron himself was joyous this day.   
  
Starscream swept Firestorm up in his arms and carried her to the vehicle, both of them wearing a grin that wrapped around their heads. He set her inside and jumped in himself, waving to the crowd.  
  
Firestorm threw the boquet as they drove away, and Alexis caught it, sharing the flowers with Brina.  
  
Neil placed a hand on Brina's shoulder, and they kissed.  
  
There is it, everyone...The End. Now go read something else...but don't forget to review first! Thanks for reading. 


End file.
